


Pumpkin Carving

by Shadowess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart (sort of), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowess/pseuds/Shadowess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin unveil their pumpkin creations to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Carving

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for pumpkin carving and I have a party each year. Here are my Merlin Fandom themed pumpkins!

Arthur and Merlin both hovered over their pumpkins, both preventing the other from seeing their creation. Each year they would each take a pumpkin and carve it in secret and only on Halloween night would they reveal it to the other.

"Merlin, you almost ready?" Arthur asked has he placed the candle in the hulled out pumpkin. Looking over his shoulder he saw Merlin setting his pumpkin on the table outside their house. Merlin took the top off his pumpkin,

"Yes Arthur, just getting ready to light it." With a whispered spell, Merlin lit the candle he just placed in his pumpkin. 

Arthur hissed, "Merlin you shouldn't do that outside the house, what if someone saw you?"

Merlin waved away Arthur's fears, "Arthur, if there ever was a day for me to do magic, today is it!" 

Arthur grumbled and lit his own candle, with a match like any other respectable non-wizard.

"Alright, ready Merlin?" Merlin grinned and reached out to take Arthur's hand and they stepped back to see each others creations.

"A dragon, Merlin, so predictable!" Merlin jostled Arthur's shoulder then gasped when he saw Arthur's pumpkin.

"Arthur!! Why did you draw me on the pumpkin?"

"Well it's Halloween and wizards fit into this night, customary even." 

Merlin face palmed, "How are we going to explain this to the neighbors?" 

Arthur shrugged, "Shh, keep the magic secret."

"I'll show you secret." Merlin muttered then grabbed Arthur's shirt and pulled him in for a crushing kiss. "Let's see what the neighbors have to say about that?" 

Arthur pulled back his eyes glazed, "We best keep practicing, you know, for the neighbors sakes."

Merlin laughed and wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders, "Shh, keep the gay secret."

Arthur threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

Merlin's Pumpkin:  


Arthur's Pumpkin:  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed seeing the Slash!Dragon and KeepTheMagicSecret!Merlin, in Pumpkin form!


End file.
